A Year They'll Never ForgetEven if They Wanted To
by The Pyschedelic Turtles
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends (including OLIVER WOOD :)! ) have to spend a year in America as Muggles, and lucky them, they're staying with Princess Katie and Rexy. Rated for some language. Sounds stupid, but it's not, really, it's just crazy!*CHAP. 8 UP!*
1. The Boring Foreword

Disclaimer: Rexy and I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, or any of the characters (not even Wood*sigh*). That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We are just borrowing their characters to use in our twisted little story. 

Warning: This is the brainchild of insanity. Please proceed with caution, and watch out for the evil penguins. Also, whatever you do, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT! 

A Little Note from the Authors: I am Princess Katie (Katie) and my partner in crime is Sexy Rexy (Samantha). Each writer's work will be noted duly. Also, much of the beginning will be written by Princess Katie, just because, dammit. This story answers the question, "What happens when Harry Potter and the gang meet Rexy and Princess Katie and their wonderful friends?" It's an insane story that only has some plot to it because the Princess insisted. And because the authors want it to be so, this occurs in the fourth year, and Oliver Wood is still in school. Rexy and Princess Katie are starting eighth grade again, pity us. Voldemort rose again over the summer, not during the year. Deal with it. And review the story, dammit. 

**The Foreword, **_by Princess Katie_

"What?!"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"You can't mean that! Right, Professor?" Dumbledore looked down upon the students in front of him. They all were staring at him with unpleasant disbelief - except for Fred and George, who were reveling in their good fortune. 

"America? Brilliant!" 

"Hell yes! All those good-looking girls!" 

Dumbledore winked at them, and then turned to the other students. "You must understand that this is necessary. With Voldemort on the loose, you all must go into hiding. Where better than as ordinary Muggles in America?" 

The poor souls that were being forced to go to America numbered seven: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Oliver Wood.

"Well, if this is true," Ron commented, "Then why the hell is Oliver going?" 

Dumbledore started to reply, "Because the authors wanted it that way," but halfway through he changed it, saying, "Because his mother wanted him to get away from Quidditch for a year. He's become obsessed." Oliver immediately protested, but Dumbledore hushed them. (A/N: Of course, the only reason Oliver is coming with is because the authors want him here.)

"But-" Harry said weakly, trying to protest. 

Hermione was equally upset. "I don't know how to be a proper Muggle. What if I'm not as good in regular school as I was in wizard school?" She was quickly told to shut up by Ron. Dumbledore frowned at them all and they stopped their meaningless babble. 

"This is final. No more arguing." So on August 16th, the poor wizards boarded a plane to Chicago, Illinois, United States of America. 

Little did they know what they were getting themselves into. 

~*~

(A/N: This was as boring as all hell, sorry 'bout that. I needed to start somewhere. Next chapter, the madness begins.) 


	2. Welcome to Insanity

Disclaimer: Rexy and I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, or any of the characters (not even Wood*sigh*). That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We are just borrowing their characters to use in our twisted little story. 

Warning: This is the brainchild of insanity. Please proceed with caution, and watch out for the evil penguins. Also, whatever you do, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!

**Chapter One - Welcome to Insanity, **_by Princess Katie_

"Shit!" 

"Damn it, no, no, no!"

"F***!"

"Holy shit!"

"What the f***?" 

"I've got you now, my fine feathered friend, hehehe."

"Argh!"

"I'm gonna win! Yes!"

A fight? No, just a friendly game of MarioKart. Rexy and the Princess Katie were sprawled out on the Lowly Toilet Cleaner's (Katie's brother) bedroom floor in front of the TV, frantically trying to win the race. Katie cursed once more as Peach, Rexy's driver, crossed the finish line and won. Katie, who had used her character of choice, Yoshi, had lost for the third time in the row. It was time for drastic action. 

"I think it's time for drastic action," she said, smirking evilly. 

"No, not the penguins! NOT THE PENGUINS!" Rexy cried in horror. 

Laughing maniacally, Katie selected the course they called "the penguin level." So they proceeded through the race, Rexy managing to get hit by every single penguin, and Katie lapping her twice to win. The whole time Rexy cursed the penguins and went on and on about how evil they were. (Rexy was convinced the penguins had a conspiracy against her.) 

After they had finished, Katie turned off the N64. "We have to leave pretty soon to pick up those exchange students. I want to show you our "guest room" first, though." 

"Oh yay!" Rexy said. The mention of the exchange students cheered her. 

The girls headed down the stairs, and down yet another set of stairs into the basement. Where there once was - well, there was really nothing there to begin with, but it had been transformed into a guest room of sorts. There was a bunk bed against the wall, and a dresser, small table, and chair were arranged near it. The mismatched room was separated from the rest of the basement by a curtain. Rexy laughed upon seeing this supposed guest room. "It's better than mine, that's for sure." 

"Well, what did you do at your house?" Katie asked curiously. 

"Because I'm one of the authors, my sister got shipped to England, so the older guy is taking her room, and the other guys are staying in the basement, except we just set up two cots." 

Katie snickered, causing Rexy to cry, "But they're really nice cots!" which in turn caused Katie to burst into hysterical laughter. 

"Fine. Make fun of me," she said indignantly. 

"Okay," Katie said, smiling. She looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot, we'd better walk over to the school."

_Three hours later, in the school parking lot_

The Princess and Rexy were waiting impatiently-along with several groups of parents waiting for the students-when they were greeted by a most horrific sight. 

"Aaaaaah! NOOOOO!" Rexy cried, hiding behind Katie in terror. 

"NOOOOO!" was all Katie replied. "It can't be truecan it?" 

The sight that made them recoil in horror was none other than Steve, the choir director. (A/N: It's a long story that will be explained in time in this story. Let's just say we spend a lot of choir making Steve absolutely miserable.) He was wearing khakis and a shirt with GAP emblazoned on the front, and a hat with nothing other than "Abercrombie and Fitch" displayed on the front. (A/N: Katie and Sam are somewhat anti-prep. We have nothing against those who are or dress preppy, however. We are just liable to make jokes about preppy clothes, since we despise them.)

"It is a sad, sad story," Katie commented, giggling insanely. 

Steve caught them laughing at him, and he asked, "What?" 

Rexy just shook her head, but Princess Katie responded by saying, "Steve, Steve, Steve. You were doing so well, and now this?" 

Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever," causing the girls to break out into hysterical laughter once more. (A/N: We believe Steve is gay, which we have no problem with, but some of the stuff he says/does) 

Just then, the shuttle from the airport pulled into the parking lot, full of the exchange students. They piled out of the bus, where they had to hand forms to Ms. Andrasco (who had appeared out of nowhere). 

"Katie!" Rexy hissed. "Look at him!" she whispered excitedly as Wood got off the bus, looking very grumpy. 

"Oh God, he's hot!" Katie said.

"Please let me get him," Rexy prayed. 

Just then, Ms. Andrasco started to call out names of the families. She went through several before she got to Rexy's name. Rexy came forward eagerly, and Ms. Andrasco pointed to Fred, Harry, and Ron. "Those three are staying with you." She then proceeded to tell Katie she would be taking in Ginny, Hermione, and Oliver. 

As Rexy realized what had happened, she shouted, "STOP!" Everyone except for her and Katie froze, unmoving. "Katie!" 

"What?" Katie said innocently.

"I said I was going to get Wood, dammit. Stop screwing around with the story line!" 

Katie sighed. "Alright" 

She waved her hand, and everyone started moving again. Ms. Andrasco forgot what she had been saying, and instead said, "Oh no, wait. Oliver, you go with Samantha, Fred, you go with the Orions." 

Oliver looked petrified, and Fred much relieved. Rexy was wearing her black skirt, white and black striped thigh highs, boots, and a black top with long flowing sleeves (even though it was summer). With the (dyed) black hair, she looked quite intimidating. 

"Rexy dearest, I think your exchange students are scared of you." 

"That was the whole point, Katie." 

Katie shook her head. She was dressed much more normally, in shorts and a dark green shirt printed with a shimmering dragon, sandals on her feet, and her brown hair down. She smiled at her guests. "My name is Katie Karas, often referred to as "Princess Katie," and you will be staying at my lovely home." Rexy snickered. 

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Samantha, a.k.a. Sexy Rexy, but more commonly referred to as Rexy. So what are your names?" 

They all burst out talking at once. 

"Geez, one at a time," Katie said in annoyance. She pointed at each one in turn. 

"Hermione Granger." 

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oliver Wood."

"Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley."

"Fascinating," Rexy replied. "Now let's just move along."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked stupidly. 

"The state prison," Katie said sarcastically. "My house, you idiot, where Rexy's parents'll pick you guys up."

"And we're all going to eat pizza at Katie's house!" Rexy chimed in cheerfully. 

"Yeah, that too," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get moving." 

So the band of seven made their way to Katie's home, where they were greeted by the parents and they all enjoyed Chicago-style pizza. 

So far, so good. Or so they thought 


	3. It's Not Hell, It's Our World

Disclaimer: Rexy and I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, or any of the characters (not even Wood*sigh*). That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We are just borrowing their characters to use in our twisted little story. 

Warning: This is the brainchild of insanity. Please proceed with caution, and watch out for the evil penguins. Also, whatever you do, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!

**Chapter Two - It's Not Hell, It's Our World** _by Princess Katie_

"I can't believe this!" cried Ron. "It's like we're stuck in hell!" 

"Tell me about it," Harry agreed miserably. "Our host is a freak!" 

Oliver looked at them. "Who cares? I can't play Quidditch while I'm here! How I will live?" he screamed. 

"Wood, shut up!" Harry hissed. "We're supposed to be pretending to be Muggles!" 

"Well, it's easy enough for you to say," Ron snapped. "You lived with Muggles!"

Oliver nodded, and Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you two could be trying a bit harder!" 

Their little disagreement was about to explode into a full-fledged argument when Rexy entered the living room. "Time to go guys, we're going to my house!" She started laughing manically, crying, "Prepare to meet your doom!" Seeing the looks on their faces, she laughed and said, "Geez, I was just kidding. Lighten up!" 

Silently, the boys got up and followed her out of the house as Katie waved good-bye. As the whale bus (Rexy's van) left, Katie commented absently to her guests, "Ten bucks Rexy gets Oliver in a month." Hermione and Ginny were stunned. 

"Her? No way!" Ginny said.

"Trust meyou don't know Rexy," was all Katie said as she turned around and went into the house, followed by her baffled guests. 

"Now I'm going to show you two your little room, and then I'm going to go online. If you don't like it, too bad," Katie said evenly, laughing inwardly. It was just one of those days when she took delight in being a bitch. 

As she passed the kitchen, her mother glared at her. She sighed, and as soon as they were downstairs, she turned to her guests and smiled, "This is your room, it's not much, but oh well." 

Hermione and Ginny were taken aback by their host's suddenly kinder attitude. They didn't quite know what to say. "You two get settled, unpack everything. Argue amongst yourselves about the bunks. Oh, yeah, let me show you how to operate the curtain for privacy." Katie said, walking to the side where a string hung. "Just pull this until it closes as far as you want it. Any questions?"

"No," Ginny said.

"Well, just one" Hermione said. 

"What is it?" 

"Will we able to see or talk to Harry and Ron? They are our friends you know." 

"C'mon, you gotta be kidding me. Sam and I are best friends, we see each other all the damn time. And once we return to hell - I mean the school year starts - you'll see 'em every day." 

"Oh, okay," Hermione said. 

"Alright, I'm going upstairs for now." Katie said, leaving her guests to unpack and settle in. 

_The next day_

"Oh Lord," Katie grumbled as a knock on her bedroom door awakened her, "is it morning already?" The knocking grew to a loud pounding, and Katie cried, "I'm up, yeesh! I'll be down in a few." 

Katie brushed her chaotic hair into place and headed downstairs sleepily. As she opened the door that opened into the hall, she smelled something baking. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her mother. "Whatcha makin', Mom?" 

"Muffins." 

"Cool. Our guests up yet?" 

"No, I thought I'd let you do the honors." 

Katie sighed and headed down another set of stairs to the basement. As she rang the bell outside the closed curtain, she wondered how Rexy was doing. 

_The night before, Rexy's house- written by Rexy_

"Now the fun will really begin" Rexy said under her breath as she took Oliver, Ron, and Harry into her house. 

"What'd you say?" Harry asked. 

"Nothing! Just follow me." Rexy led them through the kitchen, dining room, living room, and up a set of stairs. "The bathroom and the actual bedrooms are up here." Rexy explained. 

"What do you mean by actual?" Ron asked. 

"Well, yours and Harry's bedroom was, well, home-made." 

"So we don't get an actual room?" Harry asked stupidly. 

"DING DING! YOU WIN!" Rexy said sarcastically and then continued. "This is my room," Rexy said, opening a door. Inside, the walls were black and the ceiling was rainbow colored. There was a four post bed with shimmery-sheer black curtains and a hot pink bedspread. The one window had a pink curtain with a mist-black flowy one over it. Other than that, it was rather simple, with just a dresser, bookshelf, and night stand. There was Tool playing on her CD player and her closet was filled with black skirts, flowy shirts, boots, large baggy pants and Tinkerbell shirts. Harry and Ron glanced at each other uncomfortably. (A/N- I WISH my room was like that! But in real life, a four-poster would take up more than half of my room alone) 

Rexy turned and led them back to the little hallway. "This is the only bathroom, and this is my parent's room. And THIS is where you'll be sleeping, Oliver!" Rexy opened another door, revealing a room about the size of a semi-large walk-in closet. There was a small desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, and a twin bed. Mickey and Minnie Mouse covered the blankets and sheets. 

Rexy ran in the room and hastily tore them off of the bed. "Heh, I'll just change those" she said, putting on some white sheets and a navy comforter, "this was my little sister's room. Oliver, you can stay here and unpack, I can have Harry or Ron show you their room later if you want." Rexy said this in a sugar-coated voice. Harry and Ron just rolled there eyes.

"No, it's alright, I'll come now," Oliver set down his suitcase and followed Rexy, Harry, and Ron. She led them to the basement and opened a door. Inside there were two (nice) cots, two dressers, a small table and two folding chairs. 

"We're staying here?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yup, it's the best we could do." Rexy sighed. 

"I am NOT sleeping here!" Harry said, violently slamming his suitcase down on one of the cots, causing it to collapse. He picked it up and started to unpack, all the while muttering he was not staying here. 

Oliver and Rexy smirked and headed to their rooms. 

_The Next Morning (at Rexy's)_

"What the hell!?" Harry ran up the stairs to the living room. He found Rexy setting a table with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and Cajun powder. 

"What do you want?" Rexy practically shouted.

"The music! Turn it down! It's bloody 9 in the morning!" Ron screamed over the loud music.

"No way! I need a balance when cooking! And besides, you just CAN'T listen to Pearl Jam quietly!" Rexy defended herself, bringing out some plates and silverware. Rexy turned down the music and sat down. 

Oliver came down the stairs. 

"Good morning," Rexy greeted him and pointed to a chair. They all sat down and looked at the food oddly. "What? You don't think I can cook? Or you think I'd poison you? Oh yeah, THAT would be a good headline.GIRL KILLS EXCHANGE STUDENTS FROM BRITAIN. That could start a war," Rexy laughed and poured some Cajun powder on her eggs. She looked at the three boys and took a bite. 

"Oh come on, I'm a good cook!" Rexy continued. They finally took a bite. The food was gone in a matter of 15 minutes. After they were finished eating and dressed, Rexy informed them that they would be meeting up with Katie, Hermione, and Ginny to go supply shopping for school. "We'll also have to get your British money exchanged for American money," she said, as she dialed Katie's house. 


	4. Wal-mart, Hot Topic, and Oliver

Disclaimer: Rexy and I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, or any of the characters (not even Wood*sigh*). That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. We are just borrowing their characters to use in our twisted little story. 

Warning: This is the brainchild of insanity. Please proceed with caution, and watch out for the evil penguins. Also, whatever you do, DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!

**Chapter 3 - Wal-mart, Hot Topic, and Oliver** _by Princess Katie_

"Everyone pile into the van," Sam ordered. Harry and Ron sat in back, and she and Oliver conveniently sat next to each other in the middle seat. 

"So, Rexy, are we meeting your friend?" Oliver asked. 

"Yeah, we're meeting Katie at Wal-mart," Rexy said with a smile. Oliver smiled back, and they stared at each other for a moment, breaking eye contact when Harry made a stupid comment. 

"Wal-mart?"

Rexy rolled her eyes. "Corporate giant taking over the country. They have just about everything." 

"Oh."

They chatted about various things until they got to Wal-mart, where Katie, Hermione, Ginny, and Katie's mom were already waiting. Rexy skipped over to Katie.

"Hey!" 

"Hey yourself! Let's get started with this torture." They entered Wal-mart, and the two moms left to get away from the noisy teenagers.

"Alright," said Katie, "School supplies thataway!" 

One hour later, they had finished buying seven sets of school supplies, not to mention Katie's brother's stuff. When they approached the cash register, the cashier looked ready to faint. She rang up their purchases, muttering the whole time. 

"Glad that ordeal's over," Rexy said. "Now we get to the fun stuff!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"Let me guess," Oliver said, "we're going to the mall."

Katie laughed. "Yeah, how'd ya guess?"

"I have a younger sister," he said in an exasperated tone. 

Everyone laughed and proceeded to the cars. 

_At the mall _

"Ooo, look at this!" Rexy said excitedly, pointing to an Invader Zim shirt. 

"Cool," Katie replied. "I'm thinking of finally getting one of those black lace corset things." 

"You really should, you've wanted one for ages," Rexy replied. They were in Hot Topic, browsing the merchandise. Oliver and Ginny were the only two others actually looking around. Hermione was freaking out, and Ron and Harry stood nervously by the doorway. 

Katie sighed. "I think our friends are a little nervous." 

"Yeah, I guess they're sheltered types," Rexy said with a little laugh. 

"Not your darling Oliver," Katie commented with a smirk, and to her surprise, Rexy turned red.

"A new obsession, huh?" Katie remarked again.

Rexy rolled her eyes. "It's me, what do you expect?" 

They laughed and continued shopping. Three hours later - okay, just kidding, one hour - they were at the checkout. 

"Hey Rexy, what's up?" the cashier, who's name was Tony, asked. 

"She shops here so much the workers know her?" Ginny asked Katie. 

"Yeah," Katie smiled as Rexy paid for her purchases - an Invader Zim lunchbox and a black skirt with lace on the front and sides and a train. 

Katie paid for her corset and necklace, Oliver his chain wallet, and Ginny her faerie-printed shirt, and then they left. 

They explored the rest of the mall peacefully until Rexy shrieked, hiding behind a fake tree. 

"Rexy, what is it?" Oliver asked with concern (A/N: and his adorable smile *sigh*). 

"Oh God, Katie, it's him!" Katie turned in the direction Rexy was staring and saw none other than Gorilla Boy. 

"Oh God."

"Who is it?" Ron asked. 

"Rexy's ex," Katie said quietly. "He never quiet got over the fact that she dumped him. We call him Gorilla Boy." 

"Oh," the exchange students said simultaneously. 

Gorilla Boy approached them. "Hey Rexy." 

"What do you want?" Rexy replied brusquely. 

Gorilla Boy, however, didn't get the hint. 

"Rexy, don't be like this."

"Like what?" 

Gorilla Boy eyed the guys surrounding them. "So you move on quickly, huh, you slut? Why? I could've given you everything you needed."

"F*** off!" Rexy cried angrily, slapping him. 

He grabbed her arm tightly. "Shut up, bitch," he hissed. He went flying through the air, astonishing everyone. They all looked and saw Oliver shaking his fist, and a huge red mark forming on Gorilla Boy's face. 

"Leave her alone, God dammit!" Oliver shouted. Gorilla Boy got up and walked - okay, ran - away. Everyone stared at Oliver with astonishment and admiration - especially Rexy. 

"Oh my God, Oliver, thank you!" Rexy cried, hugging him. 

"It was nothing," he said somewhat sheepishly. They held on to each other until they became aware everyone was staring. (A/N: Rexy is sitting here hyperventilating as I write this, lol.) They separated quickly as Katie laughed hysterically. 

"It's time to go meet my mom and Rexy's mom," Katie said, still laughing. 


	5. You Are NOT Going to Die!

Disclaimer: If you really think we're J.K. Rowling, man, do you need help.

Warning: We are not liable for any brain damage caused by the reading of this story.

**Chapter Five - Imprisonment and Torture_, by Rexy_**

_with  comments__ by Princess Katie_

"Are you two ready yet?" Katie called from the stairs.

"Hold on!" came the reply.

Katie sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She had done it in messy waves for the first day. She was thinking about what makeup she could get away with without it being noticed when she realized something.

"I am so stupid!" she cried, smacking herself in the forehead. I'm the author, she thought. I can twist the school rules! She waved her hand, and she knew she wouldn't get yelled at for wearing makeup or crazy socks. She was applying eyeshadow when Hermione and Ginny came up the stairs.

"Are you guys ready?" she asked, snapping the eyeshadow case closed. "Grab your backpacks, we've got to get out of here."

_At school_

"Here it is, our meager little excuse for a school," Katie said wickedly.

"Wow, this really is a small school..." Ginny said

"Yeah. Well, we'd better be getting to our 'assigned' corners" Katie said, referring to their crossing guard duties (all the eighth graders had some sort of assignment)._ (Muwahaha, patrol!)_

Katie and Ginny walked to their corner. Rexy and Ron were assigned to the corner closest to Katie and Ginny. Rexy and Katie met half way between their corners, leaving Ginny and Ron to cross people. 

"Cute eye shadow," Rexy said about Katie's lavender eye makeup

"Thanks...I love your socks" The Princess replied, commenting on Rexy's thigh high neon rainbow socks. They both sighed.

"Hey, did you see? Andrew and Ollie are on the same corner!" Rexy said. Andrew was a new student who had just transferred to our school. He was also CUTE, and had caught Katie's eye. _(Hey, I've got to get a cute guy too! *pouts*)_

"Yup. Hermione is on the other with Harry."

"I noticed. HEY.....I've got an idea....."

"Uh oh."_ (Rexy…an idea? NOOOO! *evil laughter*)_

"Ginny likes Harry, right? And, well, I like Ollie, and _you wouldn't protest to being paired with Andrew would you?"_

"Of course not, but how..."

"Listen..." Rexy explained her plan to Katie. Katie agreed, and they both went back to their corners.

Katie and Rexy knew Ginny liked Harry. Rexy ran to Hermione's and Harry's corner and convinced Hermione that switching with Ginny would be a very nice thing to do. So she did, and it stood Rexy and Ron, Katie and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and Ollie and Andrew, well, so far.....

Next, Katie asked Hermione to send Andrew over to her corner. The plan was for her to tell Andrew she wanted to be on that corner because it had shade. It worked, so now it was Ginny and Harry, Katie and Andrew, Hermione and Ollie, and Rexy and Ron. (So far) The last step was simple. Rexy acted extra weird and scared Ron, sending him running to Oliver and asking him to switch corners. So finally, they were done playing "musical crossing guards" and the plan stood as such...Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Katie and Andrew, and finally Rexy and Ollie.

*~*

Finally, it was time to go in to school. 

"Good morning" said Ms. Marlene, their homeroom teacher, as they all walked in. Fred and George were sitting there, looking rather pleased with themselves.....

Then, as all the girls saw Oliver, they sighed and started whispering something along the lines of "What's his name?" or "Oh, he's hot!"

Ms. Marlene interrupted the sudden buzzing of the classroom, "Simmer down! _(hysterical laughter from Katie) Now, we are honored to have 8 new students this year, including 7 foreign exchange students from England." All 8 of them stood up."Their names are Andrew Orion, Fred, George, Ginny & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Oliver Wood." At the mention of Ollie, the girls swooned and Ms. Marlene assigned them their seats._

~*~

Now, the class had already had Ms. Marlene for Science class for two years, so they knew her limitations. They also knew everything they could get away with, which was a lot. School hadn't been in for more than half an hour before they started goofing off. 

Rexy, as it was her tradition, walked to the front of the room. She stood behind Ms. Marlene and started to do the chicken dance. The teacher didn't even notice. She sat back down. _(hehehe)_

"Everyone take out your spelling books," Ms. Marlene said.

"We're already working the first day back?!" cried one of the boys, Mike.

"Yes, and if you don't like it, you can go and sit in the hall."

Everyone sighed and got to work. Then Katie, who sat half a room across from Rexy, threw her pencil case to her. There was a note inside that read:

'Look! Practically all the girls are staring at Oliver. I don't think he's noticed.'

Rexy looked to Ollie in the front of the room, and then looked around. The Princess was right. Rexy seemed to get a little angry. She wrote Katie back with a simple 'Grrrr.' _(typical Rexyish behavior, lol)_

~*~

Finally, it was lunch. Katie, Rexy, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Oliver, 

Andrew, Fred, and George all sat down at a table. Over at the next table, girls were still staring at Ollie. It looked like he was getting a bit irritable. They all finished up their lunches and went outside for recess. As their whole lunch table made it outside, Oliver was once again surrounded by girls, girls who all decided to close out Rexy.

"Argh, this is making me angry," she said. Katie just smiled as the rest of the group went to sit on the ground. The whole time Rexy glared at those girls who wouldn't let her in...

"Rexy, come on! They'll calm down....I think," Katie said. "Breathe, Rexy, breathe!" _(Heh heh, I had to add that, I tell Sam to breathe at least once a day ;) Right Sam?)_

"Oh how very reassuring!" Rexy replied. Finally, it was time to go back to class.

The girls stared and whispered about Ollie for the rest of the day as Rexy cursed them under her breath. Actually, so did Oliver. He was getting really annoyed. 

At long last, the afternoon bell rang. As they made it out of school, Ollie was surrounded again.  They just wouldn't leave him alone! Oliver was VERY sick of this.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time...." Ollie thought. He saw Rexy standing outside the circle looking rather pissed at the girls surrounding him. He stuck his hand through the group and pulled Rexy through. He looked at her, and the somewhat surprised look on her face, and kissed her. 

Suddenly, all of the girls got quiet. They all stepped away, and some began to cry. They all completely disbanded, except for Rexy, who wasn't sure if she could move at all._(__*evil hysterical laughter* Haha that was my idea! g Man that was fluffy! Don't expect the same with my relationships, lol.)_


	6. Imprisonment and Torture

**Chapter Six - I Am Not Obsessed! Really, I Swear!**

_by__ Princess Katie, with comments from Rexy_

Katie was watching this whole scene, laughing to herself. She was sitting on the curb of the school parking lot, working on the small bit of homework she had been assigned. She rolled her eyes as Rexy and Oliver started to make out, returning to her reading. Even lit homework was better than watching those two all over each other. _(*squeal squeal squeal*)_

"They're a piece of work, aren't they?" a cheerful British accent asked, startling her. She looked to the side to find Fred sitting next to her, followed by George. The only reason she could tell them apart was that they had drawn their first initials on their foreheads when Ron had jokingly suggested it.

She looked at their evil grins and laughed. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh nothing," George said innocently.

"Yeah, sure," replied Katie. "That's believable."

"Bloody hell, the girl won't believe us!"

"Why, George, I think she doubts our innocence! Why would anyone ever suspect us of anything?"

Katie laughed. "You two are truly insane."

"Oh and you aren't?"

Katie conceded defeat. "Alright, true. But what are you two up to?"

Just that moment, she found out. She heard Rexy screaming, and a moment later, Oliver yelling, "Fred! George! I'm going to bloody kill you!"

"We paid some kids to attack them with water guns, that's all," George said innocently.

Fred snorted. "And a few water balloons filled with shaving cream."

Rexy and Oliver came into view, running towards them completely drenched, with shaving cream in their hair and on their clothes. Fred and George got up. _(AAH. Poor Ollie…)_

"This is the part where we run," Fred commented, and they took off.

Katie was laughing hysterically as she watched Rexy and Oliver chase Fred and George around the school several times. Eventually, Rexy gave up and sat next to Katie. When she noticed Katie was laughing at her, she muttered, "Oh, shut up."

"You have to admit it was a good prank," Katie said, trying not to start laughing again.

Rexy changed the subject rapidly. "I can't believe he kissed me! Oh my God!"

Katie rolled her eyes as Rexy continued. "He is so hot, Katie! Oh my God! And he's a good kisser! Oh God, Katie, he is so hot!"

Katie sighed quietly. Rexy had the tendency to be a little obsessive. _(Even I admit it's true…) This time proved to be especially bad. Over the next week, almost all she ever heard about was Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. She didn't mind, but it got a little redundant/_

It was Tuesday of the next week, and Katie was over at Rexy's house. They were sitting on the swings in the park near Rexy's house. _(A ghetto park.__ (Katie: SAM! It is not. There's just more gang activity there than most nearby parks.) Scary if you ask me…)_

"Ya know, Rexy, you're obsessed!"

"I am not obsessed!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not obsessed really, I swear!"

"Right, sure you aren't," Katie teased.

"I'm not!" 

They continued on in this vein for awhile, until Rexy said, "But he is hot!"

Katie laughed, "And you say you're not obsessed."

~*~

A/N: More soon, again by me! Sorry it's so short, the next will be much longer and more interesting. I love all the reviewers, you all are very kind wonderful people. :-)_ (Ditto from Rexy!)_

To the reviewers:

Kiwibird: Thanks! We pride ourselves on being interesting, lol! You sound fun to talk to, too. Umm..right, where was I? Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing, and don't let the penguins get you! Hehehe…

malfoyslova15: Thanks! Hmm…dancing pineapple? I wanna read that story! :-)


	7. I'm Not Obsessed, Really, I Swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. C'mon, would you really sue? Sue someone who has money, not us. :-)

**Chapter Seven – Blackmail is FUN**

Katie leaned back in the computer chair and sighed. A professed web addict, she was often to be found sitting in front of the computer typing furiously. _(true, true...) She was working on a set of graphics when the doorbell rang. Hurtling down the stairs, she was surprised to find Fred, George, and Andrew standing on her steps._

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" _(Katie was always great with the pleasant greetings...)_

"Generally, love, you're supposed to say hello," Fred replied. _(love? is anyone ELSE curious? muwhahahah)___

Katie just glared at them.

"We figured you and Gin and Hermione might just want to go with us for ice cream," George said simply.

"How sweet of you," Katie muttered sarcastically. "What about Rexy and them?"

Fred snickered. "At the moment, Oliver and his dearest Rexy are out somewhere, most likely disgustingly all over each other." _(*sigh*)_

Katie laughed. "True."

Continuing for his brother, George said, "And Harry and Ron, who cares about them?" _(Not me…)_

Katie rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later, Ginny, Katie, and the three guys were heading to a nearby ice cream parlor. Hermione had elected to stay at the house so she could study._(__Study study study. In 8th grade WE never studied did we? But then, at least YOU did your homework)_

The trip was interesting, to say the least. Let's just say Fred, George, and stuffed toy animals do not make a good combination. The twins endured the wrath of Katie, who hits HARD when she gets pissed. (Haha, hell yeah, ask some people I know…sowwy again Sam…) (I forgive you, i am a very 

forgiving person...)

Ginny had gone inside, Fred and George had mysteriously disappeared, and Katie and Andrew were left sitting on the front porch. They talked, and as time went on, it became more and more evident to Katie that Andrew liked her. She sighed inwardly. This was going to cause complications… _(heheheheheheheh, i know i know)_

(A/N: Yep, that's the only hint you're getting. I have a devious plan. Be afraid, be very afraid! Now back to the chapter - )

Meanwhile, Fred and George were sitting in a tree in a nearby park, deviously planning evil. They knew from outside sources that Rexy and Oliver were planning to visit this park, and it was very true. As expected, they were all over each other. And of course, Fred and George just 'happened' to have a video camera.

Snickering, Fred zoomed in on the couple. Turning off the sound, he said, "This'll be even better after we use that handy editing software that came with this thing."_(THEY ARE SO EVIL)_

"Even better next year when Wood'll be playing pro Quidditch. Threaten to send this footage, the tapes with Angelina, that girl Moira, and that Ravenclaw chick to the tabloids, and we'll be rich," George replied. _(OTHER GIRLS?__ What? NO!!!)_

They laughed evilly, turning off the camera and sneaking out of the park. 

_Back at Rexy's_

Harry sat at the computer clutching his forehead. No, it wasn't his scar – it was Rexy's computer, which was incredibly slow. _(Oh how very true...) Hermione had set him up with an email account last summer, and he was trying to check his mail._

He finally managed to load the page, and he was surprised to see an email from deatheaters@aol.com. He laughed, thinking it was just a joke. The email read:

_By the blood of the innocent, he rose._

_Through death and pain he will conquer._

_Through your blood, young wizard_

_The Dark Lord will reign forever._

His head exploded in pain as his scar burned fiercely. He fell off the computer chair, clutching his head. This was going to make things difficult.

*~*

A/N: Haha, Voldemort uses AOL! *snicker* I just got inspiration! Aren't you happy for me? This chapter was incredibly boring, sorry 'bout that. Next chapter up tomorrow – it's actually written, but I have to add my comments and stuff. This one was done for awhile, sorry for being incredibly lazy about posting it. We love all you reviewers! :-)

Coming soon on "The Year They'll Never Forget": Katie's getting visions, Rexy can set things on fire with her mind, and everyone wants to know what the hell is going on! _(heheh, im excited)_


	8. Blackmail is FUN

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. C'mon, would you really sue? Sue someone who has money, not us. :-)
    
    **Chapter Seven – Blackmail is FUN**
    
    Katie leaned back in the computer chair and sighed. A professed web addict, she was often to be found sitting in front of the computer typing furiously. _(true, true...) She was working on a set of graphics when the doorbell rang. Hurtling down the stairs, she was surprised to find Fred, George, and Andrew standing on her steps._

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" _(Katie was always great with the pleasant greetings...)_
    
    "Generally, love, you're supposed to say hello," Fred replied. _(love? is anyone ELSE curious? muwhahahah)___
    
    Katie just glared at them.
    
    "We figured you and Gin and Hermione might just want to go with us for ice cream," George said simply.
    
    "How sweet of you," Katie muttered sarcastically. "What about Rexy and them?"
    
    Fred snickered. "At the moment, Oliver and his dearest Rexy are out somewhere, most likely disgustingly all over each other." _(*sigh*)_
    
    Katie laughed. "True."
    
    Continuing for his brother, George said, "And Harry and Ron, who cares about them?" _(Not me…)_
    
    Katie rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back."
    
    Ten minutes later, Ginny, Katie, and the three guys were heading to a nearby ice cream parlor. Hermione had elected to stay at the house so she could study._(__Study study study. In 8th grade WE never studied did we? But then, at least YOU did your homework)_

The trip was interesting, to say the least. Let's just say Fred, George, and stuffed toy animals do not make a good combination. The twins endured the wrath of Katie, who hits HARD when she gets pissed. (Haha, hell yeah, ask some people I know…sowwy again Sam…) (I forgive you, i am a very 

forgiving person...)

Ginny had gone inside, Fred and George had mysteriously disappeared, and Katie and Andrew were left sitting on the front porch. They talked, and as time went on, it became more and more evident to Katie that Andrew liked her. She sighed inwardly. This was going to cause complications… _(heheheheheheheh, i know i know)_
    
    (A/N: Yep, that's the only hint you're getting. I have a devious plan. Be afraid, be very afraid! Now back to the chapter - )
    
    Meanwhile, Fred and George were sitting in a tree in a nearby park, deviously planning evil. They knew from outside sources that Rexy and Oliver were planning to visit this park, and it was very true. As expected, they were all over each other. And of course, Fred and George just 'happened' to have a video camera.
    
    Snickering, Fred zoomed in on the couple. Turning off the sound, he said, "This'll be even better after we use that handy editing software that came with this thing."_(THEY ARE SO EVIL)_
    
    "Even better next year when Wood'll be playing pro Quidditch. Threaten to send this footage, the tapes with Angelina, that girl Moira, and that Ravenclaw chick to the tabloids, and we'll be rich," George replied. _(OTHER GIRLS?__ What? NO!!!)_
    
    They laughed evilly, turning off the camera and sneaking out of the park. 
    
    _Back at Rexy's_
    
    Harry sat at the computer clutching his forehead. No, it wasn't his scar – it was Rexy's computer, which was incredibly slow. _(Oh how very true...) Hermione had set him up with an email account last summer, and he was trying to check his mail._
    
    He finally managed to load the page, and he was surprised to see an email from deatheaters@aol.com. He laughed, thinking it was just a joke. The email read:
    
    _By the blood of the innocent, he rose._
    
    _Through death and pain he will conquer._
    
    _Through your blood, young wizard_
    
    _The Dark Lord will reign forever._
    
    His head exploded in pain as his scar burned fiercely. He fell off the computer chair, clutching his head. This was going to make things difficult.
    
    *~*
    
    A/N: Haha, Voldemort uses AOL! *snicker* I just got inspiration! Aren't you happy for me? This chapter was incredibly boring, sorry 'bout that. Next chapter up tomorrow – it's actually written, but I have to add my comments and stuff. This one was done for awhile, sorry for being incredibly lazy about posting it. We love all you reviewers! :-)
    
    Coming soon on "The Year They'll Never Forget": Katie's getting visions, Rexy can set things on fire with her mind, and everyone wants to know what the hell is going on! _(heheh, im excited)_


	9. A Party Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Warner Bros. and JK Rowling own everything except for me, Rexy, and the plot. And do you really think we're trying to steal it?

A/N: We love all our reviewers! I (Katie) have the next chapter, but my muse ran away. I am so mad at him. I'll try to work on a chapter, but until he comes back, my writing won't be all that good. 

**Chapter Eight – A Party Gone Wrong__**

_by__ Rexy, with a few comments from Katie_

Rexy and Oliver returned home about an hour after Harry had received the startling

e-mail. They found Harry and Ron sitting in the living room both looking very worried.

"What's up guys?" Rexy asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just have a really bad headache." Harry said. Rexy didn't believe that was IT, but she went along with it. Little did she know how right she was...... (*snicker*)

The Next Day....

"Hello?" Katie said picking up the phone

"Hey! We're going to the fall fest thing tonight, right?" Rexy asked.

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that! When does it start?"

"In an hour. I'll be over in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, and have Oliver call Fred and George."

"Mmkay! Bye!"

Half an hour later Fred, George, Harry, Oliver, Rexy, and Ron showed up at Katie's house. Katie was wearing her favorite new black/grayish jeans (haha, but they're not my favorite anymore!) and a cute blue patterned shirt. Rexy was wearing black pants and a shirt that said "Sexy Rexy." Finally, they were all ready. After walking about 5 blocks, they came to the school GYM where the "fest" was being held. They all walked in and found a table.

"WOW, a DJ. I didn't think they'd spend the money..." Katie said.

"Well, at least maybe this time we'll hear something OTHER than (c)rap!" Rexy sighed and sat down next to Ollie, who put his arm around her. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all at one end of the table while Katie, Rexy, Fred, George, and Ollie were all at the other. (A/N- Andrew didn't come)

"Ooo, punch!" Rexy exclaimed, pouring some for Katie, Oliver, and Herself. Fred and George said they didn't want any. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also having punch, as Ginny didn't like it.

After about 7 cups for Rexy and Oliver, 5 for Katie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a definite change was evident. As Rexy and Katie were making their way to the bathroom, Rexy crashed into two tables, a door, and a garbage can, apologizing to them all. (hah, you don't need alcohol to do that, Sam)

" Mmm, that's good punch!" Katie said, giggling. (In reality, I would have noticed it was spiked, but let's just pretend…)

"Heheheheheheh, that's funny!" Rexy said, out of no where.

"What's funny?" 

"I dunno!" Rexy said, as they both returned to their table and sat down. As Katie glanced around, she saw Fred drifting suspiciously around Ms. Andrasco. After watching him for a few minutes, it became obvious why. Every time Ms. Andrasco poured herself more punch, Fred spiked it. After about 10 glasses, she started to act kinda (Kinda? Jeez Sam, this is writing, not spoken English) funny.

Meanwhile, Hermione was drunkenly complaining...

"It's already 6! How am I EVER going to have time to study for all my classes?"

"Oh please," Katie said, "do you REALLY need to study? I never study, and am STILL doing better than you are!" (Ya know, I still get labeled as really smart, even at my smart person school. What the hell is that about, huh? HUH?)

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yep! Ugh, you are SUCH a bookworm, in a bad way!"

"HEY!!"

"Aww, don't start crying..."

"I AM NOT CRYING!"

After about 2 minutes, Harry and Ron were getting bored with the fighting. They were also getting bored of watching Ms. Andrasco roam around talking to the walls, her hamburger, and a chair. They decided it would be fun to stand up on the table and start singing!

Rexy saw this, and jumped up on the table too. Oliver was sitting down watching, in this weird daze. He was very close to passing out. Finally, Katie and Hermione caught on. They jumped up at opposite ends of the table (still angry with each other) and started to dance. Ginny was sitting, beckoning them to come down, while Fred and George were laughing hysterically. 

"What are you doing?! Get down NOW!" cried one of the teachers, Ms. Shepherd. No one got down. (We never did listen to her.)

"That's it! Get out!" She exclaimed, pointing to the door. They still wouldn't get down, so Ginny started to try and drag them down, helped out by Fred and George after a minute.

So Rexy, Katie, Oliver, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all got kicked out of Fall Fest. It was only 9, and Rexy's mom wasn't coming for another two hours. Fred and George told them what they had done while they were still rather drunk, so they just laughed along. (Yeah, but I'll still beat the shit out of them the next morning. They all decided to take a long walk to sober up.

By nine o clock, they were back at the gym. Rexy's mother came to pick them all up in the whale bus. After she dropped off Fred and George, she drove Katie, Hermione, and Ginny to Katie's house. 

"See you later!" Rexy yelled out the window as they drove away into the night.


End file.
